This shared instrumentation grant requests funds to partially offset the cost of an upgrade of our 3T Trio to the 3T TIM (Total Image Matrix) platform. Recent improvements to the 3T Trio platform (TIM) and the upgrade that we are requesting will provide 3 primary benefits: a) The improved parallel imaging capabilities will allow for acquisitions with reduced image distortion and facilitate better data collection primarily in the orbital frontal lobes and medial temporal regions in functional imaging studies. Multi-channel capabilities will also provide opportunities for improved whole brain coverage with shorter TR's and thinner slices. The reduced scan times achieved with parallel imaging will improve the success rate of morphologic investigations particularly in studies involving children; b) The addition of multinuclear capabilities will facilitate numerous studies involving calibrated fMRI investigating neuronal energetics through 13C infusions, and anesthesia and drug development/discovery studies through the ability to measure 19F concentrations in localized brain regions (such capabilities will avoid the need to perform calibration studies on one magnet (currently the Bruker 4T) and functional studies on another magnet (the 3T Trio) allowing everything to be done in a single session on a single magnet (the upgraded 3T TIM Trio). c) The greatly reduced gradient acoustic noise reduction (20dB) will improve subject comfort and make language studies involving subtle speech variations much more robust as well as improve success with fMRI studies involving children due to the improved comfort level. Each of these 3 primary improvements will be of tremendous benefit to a number of NIH supported research projects, allow substantial improvements in our current capabilities and expand the capabilities of the center further broadening our user base. [unreadable] [unreadable] Significant advances in neuroscience, drug development, cardiac imaging, and the investigation of numerous neural disorders, have already been generated through work performed at the Yale MRRC. Upgrading the current 3T scanner, which is the workhorse for the majority of the functional MRI performed at Yale will allow this facility to remain state-of-the-art and further support and expand the cutting edge research that is being performed at Yale. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]